


Fool for Love

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Victor swears off dating, and Santo makes an accusation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool for Love

“I am never going on a date ever again,” Victor announced mournfully, his forehead resting on the table, one hand wrapped around an empty beer mug. Santo carefully refilled the mug from the pitcher he’d just fetched as the reptilian mutant went on. “I’ll go join a monastery or something in the Himalayas and become a _hermit_.”

  
“Bullshit,” Santo said succinctly as Victor turned his head to look at the beer now filling his mug. “You’re gonna drink your beer, go home with a stranger, and forget all about… Cameron?” he guessed.

 

“Cameron was three boyfriends ago,” Victor sighed, clearly weary.

 

“Wow. You’re a total slut, Borkowski.”

 

“You aren’t helping, Santo.”

 

"You'd hate being a hermit in the Humalayas anyway.  You'd spend all your time wrapped up in blankets bitching about the cold."

 

"I hate you."  Victor hissed.  "You know that, right?"

 

"Just drink your beer, Vic."


End file.
